NITROS
New Incarnation To Resurgence Our Society or NITROS '''is a new generation of advanced technology to replace the old Supernatural technology which was lost during the second war. Overview NITROS is a technology that used to create a human-like androids which is called "NITROS Unit", in order to sustain population and to replicates the Choshizen technology. Unfortunately NITROS technology can only creates feminine unit which leads to the fact that all units were female. Type of NITROS Unit Standard-Grade A standard mass-produced NITROS unit androids, they are almost identical to one another as they're using the same templates on their production, they sharing the same looks as wearing a dark grey cloak and a visibly slim body, their leg and arms are visibly robotic while their face are hard to tell any uniqueness as it's covered by hood, their purpose is mostly to take human's place in term of employee works like construction worker and staff, they're programmed with basic yet advanced AI and capable to adapts and learn by themselves, despite being a low-tier NITROS unit they are being treat as a human as well due to their learning ability. Standard-Type has 2 variation, combat type and general type, with the first being specialized into combat performance while the second, despite has poor combat capability they have better performance with various activities, such as housework and full-time job. Exa-Grade A high-tier NITROS Unit that can be clearly seen to be a unique NITROS unit, they are limited in number and is more costly to produce, Exa-Grade units can be produced in 2 way, either using the same way standard-grade were produced or using specific human remains, by using the well-preserved human remains, mostly from a well-known person the unit will sharing their appearance and can be treat as the reincarnation of them. They have more advanced AI than a standard-grade and eventually matched human intelligent and some are even superior, most of Exa-Grade were created for specific purpose and sometimes to manage something in large scale such as to manage politics or even a company manager. Like Standard-Type, they have 2 variation based on the purpose they were for. Many notable characters is an Exa-Grade unit and so far, only 777 units were created. Armament/Technology * '''Standard-Issue Sword - All units are equipped with a sword to protect themselves, light and reliable, they are kept in hammerspace thanks to the Nanomaterialization technology. * Standard-Issue Pistol - All units are as well equipped with a ranged weapon such as pistol as a defensive mechanism, they are kept in hammerspace thanks to the Nanomaterialization technology. * Nanomachine - Exa-Grade units has ability to regenerate their lost parts of body and wound thanks to their nanomachine. However, the nanomachine uses their energy driven from their core thus the regeneration cannot be proceed if the energy runs out, they may recharge their energy via resting themselves. Exa-Grade that is created from human remains can regenerate their human organic part as well regardless. * Nanomaterialization - All units has this ability to allow them to access the concept of hammerspace, they can materialize certain objects belongs to them at will. Only objects that are being coded to be their belongs can be summoning or kept away by the unit. * Core - The heart of NITROS units, these core is where their energy is stored as the units needs energy to move themselves and in Exa-Grade case, to also regenerate their wound, the core however cannot be regenerate with the nanomachine and need a manual repairing, this is considered to be NITROS unit's most vital part in their component. * Unique armaments - Exa-Grade unit has a unique, more advanced armament for each units as well, most of the unique armament are meant for combat or as a weapon but some also has more generalist armament on their disposal. * R.E.I.N.C.A.R.N.A.T.I.O.N. Protocol - Exa-Grade unit that uses human remains as their base will as well gained memory of their human remain's past life when they're still alive, this allows them to continue their identity as the said person. * Self-Learning Configuration - Each unit's AI capable of self-overwrite or adding specific code, this will improve their knowledge and experience by themselves without administrative programming, making their learning ability resembled a real human being. * QLIPHOTH.exe - A program developed by 'Mother' of ANTI-PARADISE, this program is used to breach the unit AI's firewall and able to edit/add some of their code, 'Mother' use this program to re-coding 13 units to be affiliated with her (despite that, they are not mind controlled and are allowed to have free will) and established ANTI-PARADISE. The QLIPHOTH.exe is no longer effective against unaffected units due to updated AI security system, but as time passed, ANTI-PARADISE have tried to update their own program to bypass the firewall once again. This is worthy to take note that hacked Exa-Grade units are all within the first 100 numbers, which tells the period when the breach begun. Trivia * ANTI-PARADISE has hacked total of 13 units, 10 Standard-Grades and 3 Exa-Grades. * NITROS Unit's concept are based on Girls' Frontline's T-Dolls. * NITROS∅ is the first NITROS Unit as well as considered to be the original base template for Standard-Grade's appearance ** NITROS∅ is the only unit that doesn't have AI, as the unit were possessed by Xiara. ** NITROS∅ is not considered a Standard-Grade nor Exa-Grade, it was stated to be a Prototype. ** Despite being a prototype and lacks of AI, NITROS∅ is the most advanced unit to be created so far. * Xiara as well secretly lend her hands into the project as she is the one who 'design' the NITROS∅, it was known that the unit's mechanical design were taken from a mysterious notes (This note also noting to not implement any AI in the first unit) leave behind for the scientist, which is possibly Xiara leaving the note behind. After the unit is finished Xiara then proceed to takeover the unit as her new host (Which in truth, the NITROS∅ is just a restored Konomi Kurohana body) for the world of Luminosia.